


So She Likes What?

by Black_Widow18



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Widow18/pseuds/Black_Widow18
Summary: I hope a certain someone enjoys this. You all can thank her. This is my first fanfic in this fandom so be gentle with me!
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

"Hm...Now that is interesting isn't?" Miranda Priestley slowly circled the woman lying tied on her queen size bed. Andrea and her had stumbled upon this young woman completely by chance. They were running late for an event that Runway was hosting and the door the two of them were sneaking in through shut before they could reach it. And then they saw her.

"It is. It's not very common that you find someone with that particular fetish. I would love to explore the reason behind you having that kink baby." Andy spoke as she leaned in a little closer to kiss the bound woman's neck.

Miranda locked eyes with her which made her move faster than usual. Andy felt herself being pulled along but smirked when she saw who Miranda was looking at. Once they were close enough, she heard the older woman practically pur.

"I wonder if you can help us get inside. The door closed before we could grab it and I'm needed in the party...Unfortunately."

The girl was a little shocked, not used to anyone seeing her. "W-what? Erm..."

"You won't get into any trouble. If anyone says anything we'll take care of it..." Andy looked expectantly at the stranger waiting for a name to be spoken.

"O-oh! Sam, I'm Sam..."

"I must say you look so arousing like that. Being bound and helpless. I'm sure you love feeling like this. Being at our mercy." Miranda's movements came to a stop directly in front of Sam. As she looked over the trembling body before her, she had an urge to bring out her favorite toy.

"So Sam will you help us out? We can make it worth your while..." Andy leaned closer to whisper directly into the woman's ear, knowing Miranda had the same thought as her.

"Y-yes of course. B-but you d-don't have to do anything in return."

Sam began to whimper as she felt Andy's tongue and teeth on her neck. She could feel her pussy dripping and her clitoris swelling. She closed her eyes and just completely submitted herself. Not that she was fighting. She wanted this as much as any younger lesbian would. Being taken by two older women.

"Now...Andrea why don't you play with our new little toy? I just have to get something from the guest room." Miranda and Andy shared a smirk. Before leaving the room Miranda lightly grabbed brunette hair and kissed her partner passionately; giving Sam a little show. She smiled when she heard a little whine and whimper.

"Oh baby...I guess you liked seeing Miranda kiss me like that? Would you like to see other things she likes to do to me?" Andy leans down and kisses Sam's lips. She feels the younger woman's head lift and deepen the kiss.

"P-please...I need this so badly." Sam softly groaned as she heard a snicker.

"Trust me sweetheart, you'll get that and much more tonight. When Miranda gets back, we will both have our way with you. Really make you ours for tonight." Andy's voice lowered to a mere whisper. "You'll be our good little slut won't you?"

Sam could only moan in response and shake her head. She could not remember a time where she was more turned on and ready than in this moment. Of course she was no virgin but she never had two women take her at once. And even though she tends to be both dominant and submissive, the thought of being someone else's slut drives her insane with arousal.

Suddenly they hear Miranda walk back in the room. Both women look at her and two sets of brown eyes widen as they take her in. While in the guest room, she took her outfit off, left her black lacey bra on and was wearing a thick purple strap on cock. The older woman smirked and let one had stroke the dildo.

"Well, since our guest is currently tied up...Andrea will have to get my favorite toy ready. I'm sure Sam will love to watch." Without waiting for a response, she walked closer to the bed. "On your knees. I want that pretty mouth getting my cock nice and wet for Sam." Andy lowered herself to her knees and obeyed.

Blue eyes locked with brown as her girlfriend sucked her toy. Miranda raised her eyes to look at their guest. She gave a predatory smile as she grabbed a fist full of thick brown hair to move Andy's mouth further.

"Such a good girl for me. Oh I think our visitor likes you on your knees for me. I can see how wet that tight little pussy is getting. Tell me Sam, would you want to suck me off or have my Andrea do this to you? I think I know the answer...But why don't you tell us, hmm?"

"I-I um..." Sam got lost watching the scene directly in front of her. As much as she wanted to be taken, she could feel her inner domme wanting to have Andy submit to her. "H-have Andy do that to me..." Her eyes were locked on the head moving up and down as she heard a throaty chuckle.

"Maybe after we have our way with you. But first, I need to fuck you." Miranda carefully pulled Andy up by her hair and kissed the life out of her before moving to their victim. "I normally love having foreplay last a little longer but I'm too worked up. Andrea you will give Sam what she wants while I'm inside of her, alright? If you want to stop for any reason do not be afraid to say so, alright? You gave us your safe word and we will respect you and stop if you use it okay?" Sam nodded and gave a soft answer in return. Her brain started to snap as she felt her thighs being spread.

"I'll go nice and slow so you can adjust. I have lube as well. Even though I doubt you actually need it with how soaked you are already..." Miranda smirked as she put some lube on her toy.

Sam started feeling the tip carefully teasing her opening. She whimpered and moaned as Miranda moved her cock slowly and carefully inside of her. At first glance she thought the toy would be too big but it is the perfect size. Sam let out a moan as she felt the dildo being moved back and forth.

"Oh darling you look so good like this. You like feeling your tight little pussy grip the toy. I'm sure you want Andrea to start..."

Sam felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. This particular kink of hers was only discovered very recently and by accident really. A woman she was seeing had been teasing her and threatening to tickle her. That's when she realized how wet it would make her. Of course the woman she had been seeing caught on quick and explained that many people felt that way about being tickled and that it was normal. But even now months and months later she still felt a little weird about it; like a freak or something.

She felt the toy start moving faster and harder inside of her. Her breath caught as she felt two fingers rub her swollen clit in small circles. When Andy started sucking and biting her nipples she knew it wouldn't be long until she came.

"Oh God! F-fuck don't stop I'm-"Sam moaned out as Miranda picked up the pace.

"Oh let's see how hard you cum Sam. Andrea start tickling her." Andy locked eyes with Sam and smirked. Her fingers were on her instantly tickling her all over.

"You better ask being you climax, slut. Is that understood? I know you're close...Wouldn't it be a shame if I just stopped..." Miranda slowed down to prove her point.

"N-no please! I will-I'll ask! Please don't s-stop!" Sam could have cried in relief as the grey haired woman set a brutally hard and fast pace. Andy's fingers were relentless in their assault.

"Mmm Mira I can't wait to taste her...I can hear how wet this makes her. Maybe we could keep her like this when Elizabeth comes over...She might like to have a playmate." The thought of their Elizabeth made Miranda's clit throb even more. Her groin was already getting stimulated from the harness and now she found herself chasing her own orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm getting close! Cum with me Sam." Miranda growled as she felt one of Andy's hands touch her breasts and nipples.

"P-please! Please may I cum?! I can't ho-"

"Cum for me! Cum right now!" Miranda pounded into Sam as she started coming. Andy brought both hands back on the woman and kept tickling her which made her gush. The constant hard thrusts from the cock made her squirt as the older woman came. Both of them were moaning and breathing heavily; Andy watched as both women were shaking. She let her hands slow their movements and caress the younger woman.


	2. You little slut....

Sam found herself once again at Miranda's townhouse. This time she was with not only the couple, but a young woman named Elizabeth. She was very beautiful and shy. The domme inside of Sam was dying to come out and play. Elizabeth was so willing and submissive. 

Andy had texted Sam in the late afternoon and invited her over for a sleepover for the weekend. And since she had no work to do, she responded almost instantly to Andrea that she will stay the weekend. Miranda had opened the door and walked with her to the kitchen where she met this new sub. When Andy introduced them, Sam almost melted at seeing this new person give a shy smile and blush.

Right after dinner, they all moved to the bedroom of course and that is how Sam found herself tied to the bed and watching Miranda have her way with Elizabeth. Andy sat close and teased her of course. Not only that but Andy had been instructed to place a small vibrator on Sam's clit on the lowest setting.

Miranda was currently behind the young woman. One hand gripping thick brunette locks while the older woman slowly fucked her with a thick strap on. All the while taunting Sam.

"Oh sweetheart, you are taking my cock so well. Such a good girl you are. I can see that Sam is wanting to take her turn with you...What do you think of that?" Miranda asked as she gave a hard thrust, causing Elizabeth to moan. "I asked you a question, I expect an answer."

"P-please!" Sam was losing it watching this and feeling Andy's hands and mouth on her. "I'll do anything just let me have her!"

"Oh Mira...Sam is dripping wet. I am curious to see her as a domme...I think Elizabeth is as well." Andy smirked as she started biting the bound woman's hard nipples.

"Hm. I think you are right my Andrea. But first, why don't you turn that vibrator up all the way while I fuck this naughty little slut harder." Miranda began to really fuck Elizabeth while Andy turned the vibrator as high as it goes. Both women were moaning loudly and both quickly approaching an orgasm.

"Oh fuck! Fuck don't stop! Please Miranda!" Elizabeth shouted and before she knew it, Miranda was pounding into her and fucking her through her orgasm. Watching the scene before her, Sam also shouted her release.

As both women started coming down from their respective orgasm, Miranda was kissing the woman still on her knees, while Andy untied and was pulled by her hair as Sam kissed her roughly.

Sam broke the kiss and looked at Elizabeth with a smirk. "Now, I want you over here on your back, pet."


	3. So, Do You Like It Rough, Pet?

Sam managed to stand on her legs while Andy also stood up and joined her partner. Miranda was very interested in seeing what Sam would do with their shy little Elizabeth. She seems to have taken a liking to Sam very easily. Silently with a smirk, Miranda took Andrea by the hand and decided they would both sit an enjoy the show. It wasn't everyday they had two other women join them in the bedroom. 

Sam saw the happy couple sit on a comfy looking chair away from the bed. She had her back facing the huge mattress while she looked through a small collection of toys. When she spotted a double-sided dildo she knew exactly what she would do...

"Well...It looks like it's just you and me, Princess. Is that alright with you?" Sam slowly approached the bed waiting to hear an answer. When she only got a nod in return she arched an eyebrow. "I asked you a question. Please verbalize per."

"I-it's alright if it's just the two of us..." Elizabeth was excited and anxious. She felt safe and confident knowing that Miranda and Andy were right there. But she felt safe with Sam as well. Even though they only just met tonight.

"Ah. I see you selected one of my favorites. It's a good choice. Maybe we could make my Andrea and Elizabeth sit and watch you and myself playing with it." Miranda stated as she moved Andy onto her lap and started teasing her.

"I would love to do that with you. Especially with these two watching on...Not being able to join in." Sam snickered as she climbed on the bed. As she moved towards the woman, she placed the dildo off to the side and kissed her way up. She let her tongue lead her all over. She wanted to kiss and nip every inch of Elizabeth and the young woman loved the attention.

With every lick and small bite, she moaned softly and gasped until Sam showed her dominance in a toe curling kiss. Sam was completely on top now and lined her lower body up with Elizabeth. When she gave a small thrust of her hips, she felt how wet the woman really was for her.

"Oh I think my Andrea is enjoying the show...I think you will become a more common appearance here Sam. Tell her how wet your pussy is darling." Miranda teased her partner with her fingertips while watching the scene before her.

"Maybe after I take care of her, I'll take care of the other needy pet." She heard Andy groan but Miranda laugh. Sam quickly turned her full attention onto the woman beneath her. "Now tell me something. Do you like it soft?" Sam gave a slight thrust. "Or does my needy little slut like it rough?" Sam gave a hard thrust and held the girl's hands down. She smirked when she heard a sharp gasp followed by a moan. "I think I know the answer to that..."

"P-please...I need-"

"Shhh. Don't worry baby. I'll take care of you." Sam sat up s little and picked up the toy once again. "Why don't you get the toy ready for us? Suck both ends for me pet." Elizabeth quickly grabbed the dildo and began sucking and swirling her tongue around the tip. All three women watched and were instantly enraptured. Elizabeth felt all hungry eyes on her and loved it. She decided to look all of them in the eye as she sucked on the cock. 

When she locked eyes with Miranda she could almost hear a growl escape the oldest woman's throat. Her blue eyes looked almost black from being aroused. Next she turned to Andy. As she locked eyes with her, she flipped the toy around and let it slide as far as she could take it. She was rewarded with watching heavy lidded eyes burn into hers. As she licked and sucked she could practically feel how wet Andy was.

Then finally she turned her eyes back to Sam. The woman was quickly losing control. Which is of course what she wanted so she couldn't help but smirk as she almost forced herself to deepthroat the toy. She slowly took it out of her mouth in order to speak. "I think we're both more than ready. Will you fuck me rough, mommy...?" Elizabeth wasn't sure how she would react so she whispered the last word so only Sam would hear it. And apparently she loved it because in the blink of an eye she was pushed flat on her back and felt the toy on her swollen clit.

"Oh trust me. You'll be fucked pet." Without another word, Sam shoved the toy inside of the woman. Only moans coming from Elizabeth could be heard. That and the toy being pumped in and out of her pussy. "Such a naughty little girl you are, aren't you? So wet and ready for me?"

"Oh fuck! Yes don't stop!" Sam slowed down to a stop for a moment in order to allow the other end to enter her. When Sam was fully penetrated, both women moaned loudly. "Oh God don't stop!"

Sam didn't say another word; she just started thrusting the cock into both of them. Miranda and Andy couldn't help but start having sex while watching the scene taking place on their bed. Miranda had let her fingers slide deep in her Andrea and ordered her to fuck herself on them.

Sam was fucking Elizabeth hard and fast, which obviously meant she herself was being fucked in the same manner. Elizabeth was moaning and begging to be fucked and even told Sam to hold her down and use her body. Normally she would feel embarrassed at saying such a thing but she couldn't help it; Sam made her desperate.

"Fuck! I want you to cum with me pet. I'm so close!"

"Y-yes f-uck me mommy! Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Elizabeth met her thrust for thrust as her eyes rolled back. She felt her body tense and her orgasm quickly approaching.

"Oh fucking cum princess! Oh fuck I'm gonna-!" Both women moaned loudly as they came together. Sam was lying flush against the woman a she kept her pace, fucking them both through their orgasm into a second one. In the background they heard Andy shout her release as she rode Miranda's fingers.

For a moment, all that could be heard in the room was panting and soft moaning. Sam slowed to a complete stop as she leaned up to kiss Elizabeth passionately.


	4. Were You Really Flirting, Pet?

The four women were currently doing some shopping. Sam and Miranda were down the breakfast food isle while Elizabeth and Andy were a couple of isles up looking at frozen foods. Since it was the weekend all of them were able to spend it together but needed some items. Thus, finding themselves in the store.

As Miranda let her companion place a couple of boxes in the cart they made their way to the frozen food section to see what the other two women had selected. The closer they got the more they heard very familiar laughter. Both of them smirked as they weaved through other customers. Miranda and Sam quickly noticed one thing as they turned down the isle; well two things really. The first was Elizabeth standing without Andrea near by. The second thing was a woman was standing rather close and seemed to be flirting with their Elizabeth...And the young woman was flirting back! Elizabeth was giggling and unconsciously moving closer to this stranger as the woman reached out and brushed hair out of their woman's face!

Miranda let her dragon mode mask slip into place and quickly made herself all but shove the mystery person back.

"Oh M-miranda! I didn't see you turn down the isle." Elizabeth said as she looked down with red cheeks.

"I suppose you wouldn't since you were so engrossed in flirting with this..." Miranda waved her hand gesturing towards the intruder. "Person. Where is Andrea?" Before she could answer, the woman spoke up. Much to everyone's surprise.

"I was just standing here and had to tell her how beautiful she is! Elizabeth is very interesting." The nameless woman looked Miranda and smirked.

"Yes well we make sure to tell her that everyday. In fact, we were just on our way out of the store. If you'll excuse us. We have things we need to get done." Sam couldn't help the snicker that came out of her mouth and moved next to Elizabeth. She was about to grab her hand when the clearly dominant strange beat her to it.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed to hear that. But maybe if you have a free night we could meet up again. Outside of a grocery store I mean." Miranda and Sam were taken back a little as they heard Elizabeth giggle! "I'll just give you my number and be on my way. Let me see your phone." 

The very brave stranger didn't wait for an answer and just took the phone. After not only adding her phone number, but actually having the nerve to call her own cellphone, she returned it to the shocked woman and took her leave. Andy chose that moment to reemerge and join them.

"Hey sorry I had trouble finding-" Andy stopped speaking when she took in the scene before her. Sam looked flustered; Miranda looked poised to kill and Elizabeth looked almost giddy with a sweet smile on her face. "Okay what did I miss?" Without a word Miranda led her group out of the isle and to self check out. Once their items were paid for, they walked out to their car. It was only when everyone was seated that Miranda spoke again.

"It would seem we need to keep a watchful eye on our dear Elizabeth. After you left her alone, she decided to openly and willingly flirt with some woman." Andy was surprised considering how timid the girl was normally.

"And she definitely seemed happy when said person gave her their phone number." Sam added smirking.

"Did you really flirt with someone else Elizabeth?" Andy seemed shocked still but also amused. She knew how possessive both herself and Miranda was. And judging by her face, Sam had a possessive streak in her as well.

"W-well I um..." Elizabeth felt nervousness wash over her. But not a bad nervous. She liked how the three women reacted so she decided to go further with it. "She was really sweet and we seemed to get on. She probably won't call me or anything so." She made sure to give a fake pout and judging by the shift in atmosphere it worked.

"I think she needs a little reminder of who it is she belongs to. And if she wants to be a little slut, we will just have to show her what happens."

Elizabeth felt a rush of wetness between her legs and fought to hold back a moan. She was definitely looking forward to what will happen once they get home...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? I would love some feedback!


End file.
